Not to sure about the tittle yet
by DrunkBalletDancer
Summary: Ok for Harry's 5th every 3rd year and up must get resorted. Harry isnt tht little child they used to no. O and Harry isnt frineds with Ron and Hermione. Only friends with Draco Malfoy, Blasie Zanbif, Ambrose Thornsonoc, Andrew Sladeoc and Ginny Weasley. H
1. Chapter 1

Summary- In Harry's fifth year all third years and above are to be re-sorted. Harry isn't the young naïve Harry they used to know. Oh and Ron and Hermione aren't his friends anymore. Ambrose Thornson, Andrew Slade, and Ginny Weasley are. And a Draco/Harry FRIENDSHIP! What will this crazy world come too next? Oh I don't know maybe Harry Potter and a Blasie (female) Zanbi RELATIONSHIP! HP/BZ AT/DM GW/AS SB/RL.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was sitting in the last train compartment with his three friends. Ginny Weasley, his ex-best mates little sister and fellow Gryffindor. She has flaming red hair down about mid-back. She was in a black skirt and black top, she sat across from him. Next to her is Andrew Slade a Ravenclaw in the same year as Ginny. He has amazing blue eyes and spiked out long sandy hair. Even though Andrew is a pure-blood he was raised to be like a muggle, his parents verbally abuse him. He is wearing a black tang-top and a pair of black baggy jeans. And finally next to Harry is his new best friend, Ambrose Thornson a Hufflepuff is the same year as him. Ambrose has bright red eyes with black and deep purple specks all around it and mid-night black hair about 3 ½ inches below her shoulder as always it up in a ponytail. She's a half-blood but orphaned at 2 years old and left in an abusive orphanage. She was wearing an old black vest over an old grey shirt that was once black with old ripped jeans.

"OH! Harry you live at #4 Privet Drive right?" Ambrose said suddenly.

"Yea… why?" Harry said uneasily.

"I got a letter from Mr. Johnson; he said when I went home for Easter hols. A couple wanted to adopt me and last week they did. They live at #8 Privet Drive." Ambrose said looking at Harry.

"You've got to be kidding me! Number 8! I used to know the boy that lives there!" Harry said. Just as he finished saying that that door opened.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize this compartment was full." An olive skinned girl said.

"You're Blasie Zanbi aren't you? Of Slyterin" Ambrose said.

"Yes you're Ambrose Thornson of Hufflepuff and Andrew Slade of Ravenclaw and you two are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor. Right?" Blasie said. A shout came from the hallway

"Shit can I hide in here wit you guys? Pansy and company are all up my ass about not being happy the dark lord returned." Blasie said. They looked at each other.

"Sure, come in." Harry said. Just as she shut the door Pansy Parkinson opened it.

"I doubt this but have any of you seen Blasie Zanbi, of Slyterin?" She asked like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"No hasn't been back here." Andrew Slade said glaring at Pansy. Draco Malfoy came up behind her.

"Pansy I don't see what the big fuss is about Blasie, she doesn't want to follow the Dark Lord, neither do I, and I told you that. I would rather be disowned then follow a mad snake man." Draco said

"Aw Drakey-poo you know you don't mean that. Deep down I know you want to be the dark lords heir, your father said so himself." Pansy said putting her arms around Dracos' neck.

"Pansy get off and don't call me that!" Draco said storming away from the back of the train. Pansy left the follow him. Everyone looked at the floor where Blasie was hiding on under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Care to explain that interesting conversation we had the pleaser to hear?" Ginny said taking the cloak off of her. She got up from her floor and sat next too Harry.

"Well as you heard I don't want to go with the dark lord, neither dose Draco. But seeing as his parents are Death Eaters he might have to get the mark. Golye told me that my parents are thinking of getting the mark also. We tell them over and over again that we don't to be Death Eaters. And that last bit with Pansy, she thinks her and Draco are going out since he felt bad and asked her to the Yule Ball. Kind of funny really." Blasie said.

"Would you like to stay in here for a while since you can't go back to the Death Eater's in training?" Ambrose asked

"Sure why not. As long it's ok with everyone else." Blasie said. Everyone nodded except for Harry. He turned his head away from the window smiling.

"I don't see the problem in that." He said.

Blasie POV

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I am sitting next too Harry Potter! I've liked him for the longest time. Not because of fame though. Because, well I don't really know but he is just amazing and so brave.

Hmm I'm not sure what to think of his knew friends though, for one thing they are better then those other two. How could he stand them?

Ambrose I have met before, on the train here in 1st year. Sweet girl, dark past though. It's too bad we're in different houses especially her in Hufflepuff and I in Slyterin.

Andrew Slade, I don't know him too well. All I know he is the most stupid Ravenclaw possible and a year younger then myself. I heard he doesn't have a good home life either.

Now Ginny, I don't know really anything about her as we have never met. The Zanbi and Weasley families have never got on good. I bet she was told many bad things about her family as mine. Though she seems so unlike her brothers.

Harry is another story; yeah I like him but know nothing about him at all really. He is so quite I think this year has been too much for him I can see it. I would pity him if I didn't know pity never went well with anyone.

Ambrose POV

I'm so worried about Harry. He has been so quite mental sigh ah well at least I am down the corner from him now. We can talk about the year that just past. I knew Cedric also. We were close, he helped me a lot some can confuse us as brother and sister by the way we act sometimes.

Blasie I remember her. We became friends of some sort on the train during 1st year before we got sorted that is. I wonder what it would have been like if I was in Slyterin or she was in Hufflepuff. Well best not dwell on what ifs.

Ginny POV

Oh no! I hope Ron or Fred or George doesn' t comes in here! They'll tell mum and I'll be skinned alive! Ah well. I'm starting to like the Zanbi girl. I think what Mum and Dad told me was a lie about the Zanbi family or maybe it's just Blasie, seeing as she dose have different views then the rest of her family just like me. Would someone remind me why I let the sorting hat out me in Gryffindor? I should've fought with that stupid hat. Maybe I and Blasie could have become friends…

Andrew POV

I hope none of my 'friends' sees me. They will kill me! Talking with a Slyterin! Especially Zanbi! I still don't see a problem with her. She could have done well in Ravenclaw and maybe even Gryffindor to a point. Speaking of Gryffindor I hope Harry is alright. It must be depressing having to go back to his aunt and uncle's home after what happened. Well at least Ambrose will be just down the block.

Regular POV

They talked for most of the train ride. The topics went from school to quidditch to family (something Ambrose stayed out of) to really everything. Until a certain Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger burst into the compartment.

"GINNY! What the bloody hell do you think your doing!" Ron shouted.

"It's called talking Ron. I'm talking to my friends. Leave us alone." Ginny said

"Why are you talking to him and a Slyterin! Zanbi being that Slyterin!" Hermione said. Harry stood up and took his wand out in one simple motion.

"I suggest you both get out before I force you." He said in a quite but deadly voice.

"And will you do oh great champion?" Ron said.

"This" Harry said and waved his wand. Both Ron and Hermione flew out of the compartment and down the corridor. They all stared at him with shock. Everyone knew Harry, Ron and Hermione got in the biggest row possible during the Tri-Wizard Tournament but no one knew why and what really happened besides the fact Ron hates Harry, Harry hates Ron and Hermione is siding with Ron without second thought. Especially no one guessed Harry would curse his ex-friends.

"Remind me to never get on his bad side, ever" Blasie said to Ambrose who was heard by Andrew and Ginny who all nodded dumb struck. Blasie looked at her muggle watch.

"Damn it, I have to get back to the front of the train where my compartment is. If you wish to owl me just address it too me, owls are able to find me no matter what." Blasie said getting up from her seat.

"Bye Blasie." Ambrose said.

The train started pulling into the station everyone got up to gather their stuff.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a summer?" Harry muttered to himself before getting his stuff.

-- 3 weeks later --

Harry, Blasie, Andrew and Ginny have been talking through owl post with Ambrose for the three weeks. So far Harry and Ambrose managed to both get summer jobs in the Surrey mall. Harry at this body piercing store and Ambrose at this gothic store. Though Harry can't give tattoos or give piercing he is learning how to and helps design tattoo designs in the window. That's where they were when they came in….

Harry was working the desk again, when someone who looked familiar too Harry walked across the store. The person walked back as he too recognized Harry. The man stepped into the store.

"Oh Merlin! Harry?" the man asked.

"'Ello Bill" Harry said

"Harry you, you look so different!" Bill Weasley said. It's true Harry dose look different. He had gotten contacts with some of the money he earned from the tattoo store. He also got ear piercings up is right ear and one on his left. His hair grew longer and the way its cut it covers his left eye along with his scar (you know like the way emo people have it) and was streaked with green and blue. He dressed different too. Gone were the old hand-me downs. He is wearing all black and blue. Also staying over Ambrose's house did him well also.

"Are you here with the rest of you family?" Harry asked ignoring his last question.

"Yea, they're at the food court now. Along with Hermione." Bill said.

"Be right back" Harry said walking to a room towards the back and opened a door.

"Joe I'm gonna take lunch now k? Ok? I'm gone." Harry shouted after some guys screams while getting a tattoo.

"Let me get someone and can you take me to your family?" Harry asked. Bill nodded. They walked out of the shop and down a few shops to this dark shop with rock music blasting out of it. He went in to the counter.

"Hey Rose wanna take lunch now?" Harry said to a girl about his age. Her hair is black with blue and green streaks also. She was wearing black skirt over footless stockings that where as long as capris. She was wearing a black and green tang-top that showed part of her mid drift. She has a belly button piercing and ear piercings along both ears. Her hair was some what up and had a part of her hair covering her right eye, that piece of hair was dyed yellow.

"Why so early?" the person known as "Rose" asked

"See that guy over there?" Harry asked she nodded "Well that's Bill Weasley; he said that he is here with his whole family." Harry said both of them looking at Bill, who just realized they both, have a nose piercing.

"Alright let me go get Josh that lazy bum" 'Rose' said walking to a back room. She came back out with a bag that says 'Cruel but Cute so I'm worth it' with a strange looking bunny on it (aka Happy Bunny but he doesn't know that now dose he) that is yellow.

"OK we can go now" 'Rose said.

"Bill this is Ambrose a friend of mine and Ginny's and Ambrose this is Bill as I told you oldest Weasley child" Harry said as they walked out of the store. They didn't have to go far to the food court or find the Weasleys'.

"Mum, Dad I'm back." Bill said coming closer to the table.

"What did you get honey?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I found two people." Bill said.

"Who would that be?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Us." Harry and Ambrose said stepping out from behind Bill. Most of the Weasleys' up in surprise.

"Who are…?" Charlie started but couldn't finish as Ginny shouted (in his ear)

"ROSE! HARRY!" jumping up from her seat. "So good to see you! Why are you here?" she said. She gave them a look "Wait, are you stalking me?" she asked.

"No we're not stalking you we work here now." Harry said brushing the part of hair that covered his eye.

"Yup for three weeks man! Dude for a job at this place sure pays!" Ambrose said.

"Oh joy spoil my lunch why don't you?" Ron said coming back from who knows where with Hermione in tow.

"Ronald!" Percy said sharply.

"Good now my mission in life is finished. Now I can die happy for I spoiled little Ronnie's lunch." Ambrose said. Hermione glared at her. Harry looked at Ambrose with something in his eyes. They nodded.

"Mrs. Weasley, can we kidnap you only daughter for a while? Please?" Harry asked.

"Dear, call me Molly and yes Ginny can go off with you. Where can I find you in about 3 and half hours?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The tattoo place over there. And any differences in Ginny were mostly not made by us, but other workers." Ambrose said running away with Harry and Ginny in tow.

3 hours 20 minutes, 900 pounds and 50 shopping bags later +

They were at the Dark Side (what I now decided to name Harry's job place thing) with Ginny getting a nose piercing.

"Is this gonna hurt?" she asked looking down at her nose.

"Not as much as the last one." Harry said.

"Ok Harry now go get the gem or ring for the nose and put it on the needle." Harry's boss Joe said taking Harry step-by-step on how to pierce some ones nose.

"There all done." Harry said cleaning off his hands.

"Now how am I gonna pay you guys back? This whole trip must have coast 1000 pounds!" Ginny said walking into the main room.

"Consider this late birthday and Christmas presents from me" Ambrose said.

"And early Christmas and birthday presents from me." Harry said.

"If you're sure…" Ginny said but trailed off seeing her family right outside the door.

"Ginny what did you do to your self!" Mr. Weasley shouted seeing what his youngest child and only daughter looks like. Her hair was done in a similar way to Ambrose's only Ginny's hair is shorter and not black, blue, green, and yellow but red (natural), black (highlights), and white (streaks) and what was covering her eyes was deep pink. She was wearing a red tube top with a black skull on it that showed part of her mid drift. A black mini-skirt lined with red lace. And black boots that went up to her knees. She was also wearing black bangles and a black bag like Ambrose's but Ginny's said 'School prepares you for the real world, which also sucks' with red bunny on it (Happy Bunny again). She had black eye liner on (OH! I forgot Harry and Ambrose are also wearing black eye-liner) and red lip-stick. But what surprised the Weasley clan the most were the piercings, which were along her ears (not as much as Ambrose though), nose and lip.

"How dare you two corrupt my sister!" Ron yelled mainly at Harry.

"We didn't corrupt her, she was dieing to change her appearance, and we just helped a little bit" Ambrose said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think it's time to leave, Harry we will be at Privet Drive for you in one week." Charlie said.

"Sorry Charlie, but I can't take off for a while; I took off the rest of today, the week before school starts and during school." Harry said.

"Mum can Harry and Ambrose come to #12 today and then?" Ginny asked Molly Weasley.

"Well I don't see why not. What time do you two have to be home?" Molly asked.

"Well Jamie wants me home before mid-night today since tomorrow we have to go to London." Ambrose said.

"Well I'm not going to the Dursley's tonight; they kicked me out for the week. I guess I can leave whenever. Mickey is always out so I can camp out at his flat." Harry said.

"Wait the Dursley's kicked you out of the house?" Mr. Weasley asked surprised?

"Only for the rest of the week, I flipped off Dudley and Vernon got mad. Nothing knew." Harry said like it was nothing.

"Can we go now? I'm getting bored here." Ron said irritably. Harry flipped him off.

"Do you think you can "lose" him before we leave?" Harry asked Fred or was it George.

"Sorry Harry, him and his tail are stuck with us." Fred (or George) said. They walked out of the mall and down to the way back of the parking light to ratty looking truck.

"Everyone in" Bill said "I'm driving!" They all got into the car, Bill in the drivers seat, Mr. Weasley on the passenger side, behind him was Harry, next to him Ambrose and next to her Ginny. Fred, George and Molly Weasley sat behind them and Ron, Charlie, Percy and Hermione sat behind them.

Half hour later

"Are we there yet?" Ambrose asked for the 6th time in 5 minutes.

"No." most of the car said.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm how 'bout now?" Harry asked.

"NO!" everyone but Harry, Ginny and Ambrose shouted.

"How 'bout now?" Ginny asked a minute later.

"Uhhh yes! We're here!" Bill said. Everyone got out of the car.

"Ok where are we again?" Harry asked looking around.

"OI! Dad the note!" Fred (or George you pick) said. Mr. Weasley took out two slips of paper

"Read and memorize." He said.

The paper read:

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London"

"Eh?" Harry and Ambrose asked at the same time. Looking up from their pieces of paper which had been taken from them and sent to flame. When they suddenly noticed a really big house in front of them.

"Ohhh" They said at the same time again

"Dude" Harry started.

"What "Ambrose said

"In devils" Harry said

"Name" Ambrose said

"Just happened?" Harry finished.

"Watch it" Fred said

"You starting" George said

"To sound like us!" they said together as they walked inside the dark house. They were met by the loud singing of Mrs. Black.

"Hush Mrs. Black it's alright. It won't harm your house too much. I'll make sure of that." Ambrose said to the painting.

"OI! Mrs. Black good to see you again! It's been ages!" Harry said to Mrs. Black. Everyone in the room looked dumbstruck at the two odd looking teenagers that just appeared at #12.

"Who may I ask are you two?" Severus Snape asked the three odd looking teens.

"You know, you would think he would know who his most hated student is right?" the boy asked.

"Well you HAVE changed a lot since end of term I'll have you know." The older looking girl said.

"Well I some-what look like I did before." The other girl said, the other two gave her a look. Just then Sirius Black came into the room (not in doggy form).

"What I miss?" He asked. He looked at the three teens.

"HARRY!" he shouted.

"That would be me." The boy now known to the other besides the Weasley's and Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name did you do to your self!" Sirius asked.

"Well Sirius I got a job. That job got me money. And I went shopping and got piercings but don't tell anyone that next week I am getting a tattoo also." Harry said.

"GAH! Harry you can get in trouble for saying that! What if the cops heard you!" The older girl said.

"Oh hush up Ambrose you're getting one too" The younger said. Just then Remus Lupin walked into the room (from the loo!). He stopped mid-step.

"Oh 'ello Ginny, Harry and I'm sorry I don't remember your name." He said to the group of teens.

"Aww Moony you ruined our fun!" Harry said.

"Professor how could you forget your weirdest Hufflepuff!" The older girl said.

"Ahh yes Ambrose Thornson if I remember correctly." Lupin said. The room looked at Harry and Ambrose.

"Why are you here again?" Snape asked.

"Well me and Ambrose were working at Surrey Mall and Bill saw me at the Dark Side so I got Rose over there and we went over to the Weasley's and we 'kidnapped' Ginny for 3 ½ hours. Since I couldn't make my appearance next week as I am working, we came here." Harry said.

"The Dark Side?" a weird looking lady with pink hair asked (Tonks).

"Tattoo place I work at. Don't ask about the name." Harry said. Ambrose took out for cell phone.

"Shit man I gotta get back to Dark Light! Josh is making a mess of the place!" She said. Harry looked at Ambrose.

"What could he do a half hour before closing?" Harry asked.

"Well in the four hours we were gone he: grabbed at 15 girls asses and 1 guys ass on accident, he messed up the whole back storage room, broke the computer system by trying to download games onto it, made 13 different shelves fall. Oh! And flashed every other person who walked in there and flipped off anyone who wouldn't buy anything." Ambrose said. Everyone looked at Ambrose and Harry dumbstruck.

"Run that by us again." Snape said.

"Not now. Gotta leave!" Ambrose said. Mr. Weasley pulled out a muggle pen.

"Here use this portkey to get to this 'Dark Light' store." He said. Ambrose grabbed. Harry hesitantly put two fingers on the pen.

"3… 2…. 1…" Bill counted off before Harry and Ambrose felt the tug behind their navel.

2 hours later

"Later Rose see you tomorrow!" Harry shouted running down the block to the bus station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK that's it for now! I hope it wasn't too long. Its 8 friggin pages long! faints o well.

Be nice please my first shot at a Harry Potter story that I am actually posting. Read and Review please. Next chapter will have Hogwarts letter and MAYBE Hogwarts Express maybe.

Tammy –or- Ambrose Thornson


	2. NOTE DON'T REVIEW

I'm sorry but my computer crashed and I won't be able to update until Christmas. Please don't review on this chapter.

Darker Hufflepuff


	3. Party and Trouble A New

OK. A million sorry that I couldn't write for the past while but my computer crashed, three times, and I had to get another hard drive and I cant get the old stuff on too the knew thing for some reason so this chapter IS NOT what I had originally wrote so I don't think it will go as I planned. Any way thank you all the bloody reviewers I love you all! Where I am starting now is weird, in this chapter it starts like in the second week of August and Draco and Blaise are at #12 Ginny is too. Harry, Andrew, and Ambrose are getting there at the beginning of this chapter. K? K?

Peace I love all of you.

(PS- the Dementor thing NEVER happened!! I don't think it and more shit will happen to Harry and company.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud rock and techno music pounded through the streets Little Winging. There was a yard party at number fourteen Privet Drive. Everyone was wearing clothes the clung to them, though with the sweat pouring down everyone's body did not help. The DJ played music of every kind, R&B, Hip Hop, Rock, Heavy Metal, Emo, Scream-o, Rap and ETC. There had to be at least 150 people on that one lawn, everyone able to drink was, mostly everyone was smoking, if they were able to also and some illegally, dancing at a normally. Almost all of Little Winging adolescents were there, that included Ambrose, Harry, and the visiting Andrew.

Ambrose was wearing a black tube top with a bleeding rose, a black mini skirt that went down to her mid-thigh and black leather boots that went up mid-calf. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with pieces flying everywhere. Harry was wearing a white wife beater with tight grey pants with black vans. His hair was down, a bit frizzy and a black beanie with the heart-a-gram on it. Andrew was wearing a wife beater also though he took his off, and brown leather pants and checker board high-top converse shoes. His hair was spiked up but some pieces had fallen out of the spikes because of the dancing. All are dancing with more the one person. Ambrose was grinding with a guy and dancing dirty with some other girl. Harry was sandwich between a girl and a guy and Andrew was dancing with three girls.

What Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and other order members saw when they walked up to #14 Privet Drive was what looked like a mob going at a house. Remus walked up to the DJ booth and grabbed the Mic..

"That's it! Party is done! Get outta here before the cops come!!" He said, with that everyone scrabbled in every which way. Moody, Tonks, and the others tried finding Harry, Ambrose and Andrew in the massive number of 150 people. It sure wasn't easy! Remus was the one who spotted the trio.

"MOODY OVER THERE GET THEM!" Remus shouted. The three stopped and turned to see two of their old DADA teachers and other people.

three hours later (ok I'm sorry I don't wanna do this part where they go get their stuff and all that fun stuff)

Harry, Ambrose and Andrew collapsed in chairs in the kitchen; it was two in the morning the party was crashed at eleven. Harry slammed his head on the table.

"Can we go to bed now?" Harry asked, his voiced muffled from the table.

"Fine but in the morning expect a talk about this little party you went too." Moody said. The three dragged their feet up stairs, most of the kids got their own rooms for the 1st night and tomorrow they would choose who will sleep where.

Next morning 7 o'clock

Everyone who wasn't up by 6:45 am was woken up by a shouting match from Ginny and Ron. The terms were basically unknown. Harry, Ambrose and Andrew (respectively) sat next to each other. Draco sat across from Harry and Blaise sat across from Ambrose and Ginny sat across from Andrew. Harry and Andrew were drinking coffee and Ambrose was drinking hot chocolate (yes I know its summer but o well). Harry and Ambrose took three sips of their drink staring at who was in front of them. On the fourth sip their brains finally figured out who was sitting in front of them. At the same time they spit out their drinks and flew forward.

"O MY Q!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Harry and Ambrose almost shouted at the same time. Draco growled and gave Blaise two galleons.

"Told you Drake. Moving on… What took so long! I almost owed Ginny here three galleons!" Blaise said. Harry stared at her blankly then jumped up suddenly.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Harry shouted running up the stairs to his room, ran down stairs and out the door, ran back in grabbed his coffee and out the door again in less then 2 minutes flat. Ambrose blinked and repeated the same thing Harry had just done.

"Um what?" Draco asked.

"If I am not mistaken they think their late for work, but the thing is, they have the day off. So in about…" Andrew started looked at his watch, looked up "10 minutes, 30 seconds. Come in run up stairs make us change our clothes six times before dragging us to the mall. Then Ambrose will find some competition thing to get into for some form of the arts, make Harry spin her a song and then sit on me." Andrew finished. They all looked at their watches and in 10 minutes 30 seconds later Harry and Ambrose ran in the house and up the stairs. Came back in a different set of clothing, begged the others to change their clothing and Ambrose sat on Andrew 'cause he didn't want to get up. But No one wanted to get up, they wanted to eat.

Ambrose was bouncing around like a little kid with sugar. Suddenly she went around the table patting everyone's head saying 'Duck' or in Draco's case rooster. She came to Harry shouted, "GOOSE!" and sprinted out of the room. Two seconds later Harry followed. Ambrose ran around the whole house then out the door, Harry only 2 1/2 feet behind her. Suddenly Harry ran in with Ambrose not far behind him,  
with three pit-bull behind them. They ran around the table twice and towards Snape who happened to be standing, they ran around him 25 times before  
Sirius changed into his aimagus form and chases the dogs out. Harry started chasing Ambrose again around the house. The front door opened and Dumbledore  
walked in. Ambrose and Harry started coming down stairs, Dumbledore was barely in the kitchen when Harry tackled Ambrose and in turn tackled Dumbledore.

"Oh Hi Professor!" Harry and Ambrose cried getting up from Dumbledore.  
"Hello everyone, I just stopped by to talk to a certain few about last night." Dumbledore said eyeing Andrew, Harry and a blushing Ambrose.  
"I think many of us would like to know." Snape said taking his seat again. All the kids (Ron, Hermy, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Fred, George, and ECT) sat up straighter tiring to listen.  
"Uh well you see... before you say anything everything we did was nearly legal" Ambrose started saying.  
"NEARLY legal! What do you mean NEARLY LEGAL?" Sirius shouted.  
"Well in all reality people under 16 was not supposed to be there, 'cause of all the drugs and alcohol that went down at Joe's" Andrew said.  
"DRUGS!" Molly Weasley shouted.  
"WE didn't have drugs... well unless you count cigs but we don't so no drugs on our part." Harry said. By this time everyone's eyes were wide.  
"How about you explain the whole story for us about this get together" Dumbledore said. Andrew snorted at 'get together'  
"Sorry sir but what you mean by get together is NOT what happened last night." Andrew said, both Ambrose and Harry elbowed him. Hard.  
"Ok lets start from the VERY beginning of this little tale, at the start of summer me and Harry got a job at the local mall, Harry in a,  
tattoo place and myself in a clothes shop so we get to see a lot of weirdos during are 8 hour day..." Ambrose started.

99the story88

Harry and Ambrose's bosses were fairly young and lived close to them Harry's' boss, Jason or Joe for short was only about 20 years old, and Ambrose's boss, Renee or Ray for short is Joe's sister  
Well to celebrate two years of holding up a store Jay and Ray held a party for 16 and up but seeing as two of their best and favorite workers, so they let them come any way with one guest.  
Basically at this part were drugs, drinking, music, hooking up and what not. The DJ Ray hired was a well known local DJ who was dating Ray's best friend…

"And basically that's what happened. WE went partying and you guys caught us in a hot one too. Glad you came at that too 'cause this girl wanted in my pants…" Ambrose finished. Everyone was looking at Harry strangely until….

_Music to the Leaving Song Part 2 by AFI ring tone_

"MINE!" Harry and Ambrose shouted at the same time grabbing their cell phones out of their pockets.

"Talk to me." They said at the same time, Ambrose looked at her phone then hung up and pulled a face at Harry as Harry stuck his tongue out at Ambrose.

"Hey Joe…. Nah no trouble… Tonight? At where?.. Oh sure, we'll be there, mind if I bring a few friends... nah no adults they call the cops… Yea yeah as long as I get my part, this guy is saving up for a flat you know!!.. Alright my man I shall see you tonight." Harry said finishing up his phone call. He looked at Ambrose.

"Joe needs us at Club Ice tonight, some unsigners again, lots, so we get 250 each IF we bring a friend or two or three. No adults. We got 6 and a half hours before we go…" He whispered this part. Ambrose nodded and whispered something back. They ran out of the room and two minutes later came back with clothing, two shirts, two pants/skirts, socks, ETC. Threw it at Draco, Blaise, Andrew and Ginny and walked out of the room again. All of a sudden you hear Ambrose's beautiful, strong voice, make its way through the house.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

-My Immortal by Evanescence

As Ambrose finished the song, slightly off, everyone who gathered in the room clapped. Neither Harry nor Ambrose knew they were there, because Harry had is eyes closed the whole time fixing his face in disappointment when Ambrose made big mistakes and Ambrose had her back turned to the door. Ambrose turned around and made a deep bow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok not as long as I had wanted but I wanted to post it like four days ago. I am shooting for sooner updates but knowing my luck stress will get to me and it will be a while, next week I have a day off and then a four day weekend, I will try to get another update then but not this week because I will be very busy. Ok I was hoping to ask my friend if I could do this but. I have a friend who writes poems and I really like them and I am going to type it on here and maybe somewhere in the story.

I am the Rain

_if you look then you can find  
all the colors of the rainbow painted on your mind  
and all the stars hanging from strings up in the sky  
they can see all your lies  
shine bright with the test of time_

_cotton clouds, running around and round and round  
laying down in vaccum, can't hear the sound  
and every time you make it once around that giant track  
you step on rain and thunder twirling round your back  
one more time around and you'll be lost in the sound  
fall through the ground, and end up in the clouds again_

By: Bill (I don't remember the last name)


End file.
